iLost My Mind Minha Versão
by leticiafrota
Summary: Continuação de iOMG.
1. Hospital para loucos

Titulo: iLost My Mind (minha versão)

E lá estava ela. Sam Puckett. Deitada na cama de um "hospital para loucos". Porque ela estava ai? Nem ela sabia direito, ela só queria um lugar que ela pudesse pensar um pouco, sem Carly para lhe fazer perguntas e sem sua mãe para tirar sua paciência. Ela não teve como resistir a beijar Freddie Benson no lock-in, isso mesmo Freddie Benson. Ela não sabia por que, mas ultimamente o nerd não saia da sua cabeça, até que finalmente ela chegou a conclusão de que ela estava apaixonada pelo antigo inimigo. Depois de beijá-lo ela simplesmente saio de lá, ignorando o pedido do moreno dela voltar e das perguntas da sua melhor amiga. Ninguém sabia que ela estava lá, só sua mãe, que jurou que não falaria a ninguém onde a loura se encontrava. Já eram doze horas da tarde, e uma enfermeira chegou no quarto da Puckett e entregou seu almoço

- Obrigada Lúcia – Disse Sam se levantando assim que viu o grande prato de burritos e sorrindo para a ruiva.

- Por nada senhorita – Falou a Lúcia sorrindo – a senhorita tem visita, posso deixar entrar? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- C-claro – Disse a loira gaguejando – E... E por acaso, tinha algum menino moreno, alto e bonito com eles? – Perguntou ela se referindo a Freddie

- Tinha sim – Falou a moça – Vou mandá-los entrar

Só de Sam pensar que estava a segundos de ver Freddie seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, ela viu o moreno entrar pela porta de seu quarto com uma cara de preocupação. Ele tinha pedido para entrar sozinho, pois tinha que conversar a sós com a Loira. Sam estava sentada na sua cama encarando o seu prato, sem ao menos olhar para Freddie, ele se aproximou da amiga com as mão na cabeça pensando no que disser.

-Porque você se internou aqui? – Perguntou o moreno, foi a primeira coisa útil que ele conseguiu pensar.

Sam não respondeu.

- Será que podemos falar sobre o beijo?- Perguntou Freddie, olhando em direção de Sam.

Ela ficou pálida, ela sabia que isso já estava por vir. Então simplesmente o ignorou e abaixou a cabeça encarando novamente o seu prato. O moreno insistia em receber explicações.

- O que você sente sobre mim? – Perguntou o Freddie, ainda levantado.

- Eu te odeio – Disse Sam se levantando, tentando convencê-lo de que realmente o odiava.

- Então porque você me beijou? – Ele perguntou, tentando entender o que passava na mente de Sam Puckett.

Bem, pelo visto ela não foi muito convincente.

- Porque eu gosto de você. – Disse a loira envergonhada.

- Então, você me odeia e gosta de mim? – Disse o moreno tentando entender alguma lógica nessa frase.

- É por isso que eu estou aqui – Disse Sam apontando para o chão e indo para traz de Freddie. – mas, eu sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim, você ama a Carly e eu...- Ele a interrompeu com um selinho, só para ela calar a boca. Depois disso a loira não deixava de sorrir.

- Então, você não quer sair desse lugar? – Perguntou o moreno, com um sorriso de lado.

- Não dá – Disse a Puckett. – Eu não posso sair desse lugar sem a autorização dos meus pais e minha mãe está viajando. – Falou perdendo o sorriso ao se lembrar disso, quem viaja quando a filha vai ao hospício?

- Tudo bem. – Falou Freddie confiante – eu vou dar um jeito.

Depois disso ele saiu e dois segundos depois, Carly entrou.

- Amiga, porque você está sorrindo tão bobamente – Disse a morena, com cara de safada.

- E-eu não é nada – disse Sam sorrindo e gaguejando

- Claro, e eu acredito – Disse Carly – Porque você não me falou que estava apaixonada pelo Freddie?- Perguntou a morena

- Desculpa não te falar, mas você não iria acreditar e eu tinha medo do que você ia fazer ou pensar – Desabafou a loira – Eu também tive medo de que você gostasse dele.

- Eu gostar dele? Claro que não! – Falou Carly – você não precisa ter medo, você é minha melhor amiga e eu te amo de qualquer jeito

As duas se abraçaram

- Agora me fala como foi com ele? – Perguntou sua melhor Amiga sorrindo

Sam contou toda a história para a amiga, esta teve uma idéia.

- Amiga, eu tive uma idéia, volto já. – disse Carly travessa.

_Então pessoal, gostaram? Eu fiz com muito amor, é uma das minhas primeiras fics então peguem leve. Mandem reviews, kisses s2_


	2. Fugindo do hospício

Carly saiu do quarto de Sam, e foi encontrar seu amigo Freddie para falar de sua idéia para tirar a loira do hospital para loucos. A idéia era alguém fingir que era a mãe da Sam, Carly já sabia quem iria ser, mas ela precisava que o moreno ajudasse. Ela tinha que tirar a amiga de lá o mais rápido possível, para que ela pudesse ter seu tão desejado encontro com o nerd.

- Freddie, eu tive uma idéia para tirar a Sam desse lugar – Disse a morena ao encontrar o amigo.

- Qual? Arrastar a mãe dela de volta para Seatle? – Falou o moreno brincando com a cara da melhor amiga.

- Séria uma boa, mas a minha idéia é mais simples – Respondeu ela sorrindo como sempre – vamos fingir que o Spencer é a mãe da Sam.

- É um bom plano, mas como agente vai tirar ela do quarto para que ela possa confirmar que o Spencer realmente é a mãe dela? – Perguntou Freddie.

A morena olhou para Gibby e o chamou.

- Gibby, distraia a mulher enquanto vamos buscar a Sam. – Pediu o moreno.

E Gibby simplesmente se jogou em cima da recepcionista

-Você está bem? – Perguntou a moça ao gorducho

E ele gritou, assustando a mulher, e agarrou-a para que ela não pudesse ver que uma paciente estava saindo do seu quarto.

Carly pediu para Freddie tirar Sam do quarto enquanto ela ligava para Spencer, este disse que já estava chegando.

- Pegue suas coisas – Pediu ele – nós vamos sair daqui.

- Mas... – O moreno interrompeu-a

- Vem logo, Carly teve uma idéia. – Falou Freddie, puxando-a para fora do quarto.

Ao chegar na recepção Spencer tinha acabado de chegar, ele estava com uma calça apertada, uma blusa feminina com uma jaqueta bege e uma peruca loira. Sam queria saber aonde ele arranjou isso.

- Oi Sam – Disse Spencer, tentando imitar a voz de Pam Puckett.

- Oi mãe – Falou a loira ironizando.

Ela olhou para Carly com cara de "Esse é seu plano brilhante?" e depois seguiu com a "mãe" e Freddie para a recepção. Pelo visto a recepcionista ainda estava traumatizada e foi substituída por uma aparentemente mais velha.

- Olá, eu sou Pam mãe da Sam – Disse o Shay mais velho tentando imitar a voz da mãe da Sam - Eu vim aqui para retirar o nome da minha filha, não é meu amorzinho? – Perguntou Spencer.

- É claro mãe – Disse Sam se forçando para não rir.

Por fim eles conseguiram sair dali. Sam, Freddie e Gibby foram para casa de Carly. Os três estavam no estúdio, enquanto Gibby estava na sala, a loira estava no celular twittando, a Shay tento algumas idéias para o próximo iCarly e o moreno no coputador editando alguns vídeos para o programa.

- Então, vocês não vão se arrumar para o encontro de vocês? – Perguntou a morena sorrindo.

Sam e Freddie foram para frente da amiga, se entreolharam e respiraram fundo.

- Bem... Nós estávamos pensando – Começou a Puckett.

- Se você não queria ir com agente para o encontro. – Completou o Benson

Carly arregalou os olhos.

- COMO É? – Ela gritou – vocês querem que eu acompanhe vocês no primeiro encontro? – Ela perguntou ainda abismada com a proposta dos dois.

- É, caso as coisas não saiam bem você separa agente – Falou Freddie.

- E eu fico segurando vela? – Falou uma Carly indignada.

-Qual é amiga – Começou a loira – por sua melhor amiga que te ama tanto. – Pediu Sam com os olhinhos brilhando.

Sabendo que iria de qualquer jeito, ela concordou.

- Tudo bem... – Disse Carly – Eu não tenho escolha mesmo.

- Valeu – Disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo e foram abraçar a melhor amiga.

Carly olhou a hora no relógio, já estava quase na hora do encontro.

- Tudo bem, agora Sam vem comigo. – Falou a morena – você tem que se arrumar.

Agora era a hora.

_n/a: Então pessoal gostaram? Odiaram? Mandem reviews! O terceiro capítulo sairá em breve. Um beijo para todos s2_

**Cyntia: **Obrigada linda, significa muito!

Eu também adoro essa parte k foi basiada na nova promo de iLMM (:

Espero que goste deste capítulo também s2


End file.
